1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a product of enveloping silicone gel with plastic films, and in particular to a method for enveloping silicone gel under a vacuum environment with a first and a second plastic films which have been treated by a surface implement process, such as a plasma casing process or an electron beam process and a product thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to schematic views in FIGS. 1A through 1D, a conventional method for enveloping silicone gel with plastic films is normally performed in an atmospheric environment, which includes the following steps.
Step 1: Provide two plastic films 41, 42 by a film forming machine.
Step 2: Combine two plastic films 41, 42 into a bag like enclosure 46 with an opening 43 by a film welding machine to (see FIG. 1A).
Step 3: Pour silicone gel 2 into the enclosure 46 from the opening 43 to fill the silicone gel 2 with air 45. In order to enhance adhesion between the silicone gel 2 and the films 41, 42, an adhesive is added in the silicone gel 2, or spread on the contact surfaces of the two films 41, 42 (see FIG. 1B).
Step 4: Continuously expel bubbles 44 and the air 45 out of the enclosure 46 through the opening 43 by manually squeezing the enclosure 46 with the silicon gel 2.
Step 5: Close the opening 43 by the film welding machine after the bubbles 44 and the air 45 are totally expelled from the enclosure 46 so as to complete the operation of enveloping the silicone gel 2 with the plastic films 41 and 42 (see FIGS. 1C and 1D).
However, the above-mentioned conventional method has several drawbacks, namely:
1. It needs to perform two-stage welding procedures, and the leakage of silicon gel will happen on bad welding portions.
2. It is time and labor consuming to apply adhesion between the silicon gel and the films 41, 42. Moreover, the adhesion will damage the silicone gel to degrade the quality of the product.
3. Since the enveloping of silicone gel 2 is performed in the atmospheric environment, which leads the problem of the bubbles 44 and the air 45 existed in the enclosure 46 when filling in the silicone gel 2, a lousy work has to follow for expelling the bubbles 44 and the air 45. Such procedure further brings the following extra shortcomings:
(1) Wasting too much manpower and time,
(2) A poor yield of product,
(3) Difficult to isolate bacterial contamination,
(4) Incompletely cleaning of the bubbles and the air causing separation of the silicone gel from the contact surfaces of the films under an abnormal circumstance, such as during air transportation,
(5) Degrading the stability, quality and yield of the product due to the manual fabrication process.
For these defects inevitably brought on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The applicant has plunged into this matter for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel method and product of enveloping silicone gel with plastic films as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.
These features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the accompanying Drawings.